Dean Winchester's Guide to Stay in Good Shape
by Oryn
Summary: Tips ala Dean Winchester agar tetap bertubuh bagus meskipun punya hobi makan makanan sampah.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and the infamous Winchester brothers. They belong to their respective owners.  
Sumber: blog-ku sendiri, Vita Sexualis.  
Author's Note: percobaan menulis humor yang entah bagaimana jadinya (kemungkinan besar kacau beliau dan pointless). Harusnya saya tetap di genre drama (hhh...). Terinspirasi dari Jared Padalecki... yang aslinya memang takut jadi gemuk. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

Sam Winchester mengejapkan mata.

Tujuh menit yang lalu di hadapan Dean masih bertengger gagah setangkup burger keju _bacon_, segumpal kentang goreng keju pedas yang mengepul panas, sewadah penuh bawang bombai goreng berbentuk lingkaran nan renyah, dilengkapi seiris pai lemon yang menguarkan wangi manis. Kini, yang terhampar di permukaan meja formika itu adalah piring-piring kosong dengan gelimang minyak berbumbu dan remah-remah belaka. Itu berbanding terbalik dengan salad dan pasta jatah Sam yang baru berkurang sedikit.

Apakah Dean tengah berlatih buat memecahkan rekor Guinness untuk pemakan tercepat di dunia? Pasalnya, sejak Sam bergabung kembali dengan kakaknya, naga-naganya kecepatan makan Dean kian bertambah saja, sampai ke level yang nyaris mengerikan.

Si bungsu Winchester meletakkan garpu di sisi piringnya dan memamah pelan-pelan suapan saladnya, sama sekali tidak ada niatan mengikuti teladan Dean yang memasukkan potongan besar terakhir burger ke mulutnya dan menelannya hampir tanpa mengunyah. Buset, Sam berkata dalam hati, Dean mengganyang panganan seperti Impala melahap bensin. Pantas dua individu itu cocok. Sama-sama boros bahan bakar, sih.

Sejak Sam dapat mengingat, memang begitulah adat Dean dalam menandaskan hidangan yang tersedia untuknya. Cepat, tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan jarang mau diinterupsi. Adegan makan model Dean juga senantiasa penuh efek suara. Mulai dari erangan nikmatnya yang membangkitkan perasaan primitif, denting peranti makannya yang gaduh, gaya menghirup minumannya yang ribut, sampai kecuekannya bersendawa yang kerap bikin Sam pura-pura tidak kenal dengannya. Jangan tanya soal tatakrama makannya. Konsep itu bisa dibilang asing bagi Dean. Pendek kata, dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa dibawa ikut jamuan makan sopan tanpa mempermalukan si pengajak dan membuat kapok tuan rumah.

Selain punya budaya makan yang rada kurang santun, Dean juga memiliki perut yang bagaikan sumur tak berdasar. Kau dapat melemparkan apa saja ke situ dan hanya dalam beberapa jam saja dia sudah menagih minta makan lagi. Kakaknya bisa alih pekerjaan jadi kontestan lomba makan profesional kalau dia mau, pemikiran itu mencuat ke benak Sam. Namun, Sam buru-buru menggelengkan kepala secara mental. Tidak. Lebih baik jangan memberi ide itu pada Dean. Pasalnya, pertama dan terakhir kalinya Dean ikut acara adu gegas dan banyak-banyakan menyantap _hotdog_ (yang dimenangkannya secara tipis), ujung-ujungnya yang ketiban repot adalah Sam yang kudu menggotong kakaknya ke unit gawat darurat rumah sakit karena menderita gangguan saluran pencernaan akut.

Sam menyembunyikan dengusan dengan menyesap jus jeruknya dan pandangannya tertuju ke arah Dean. Tidak mengamati secara menyolok, tetapi cukup cermat. Tertangkap oleh mata Sam tubuh kakaknya yang kekar di balik kaus lengan panjang kelabu yang dikenakannya. Tumbuh besar bersama dan bodi kakaknya menjadi hal yang konstan dilihatnya setiap hari (setidaknya kalau periode Stanford tak dihitung) menjadikan Sam tak pernah benar-benar menilik bentuk badan Dean sebelumnya. Namun, kali ini ada sesuatu yang menggelitik otaknya, yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu.

Sejak dulu, Dean memang memiliki perawakan yang cenderung kompak dibanding adiknya yang berpembawaan lebih ramping. Kalau berada di samping Sam, Dean jadi terkesan lebih pendek dari yang sesungguhnya lantaran potongannya yang gempal macam centeng itu. Namun, berbeda dari kebanyakan tukang pukul yang mengandalkan berat dan besar badan, Dean memiliki teknik berkelahi yang mumpuni, didukung latihan sebagai petarung sejak belia. Sam menyipitkan mata demi menyadari bahwa di tubuh kakaknya tak ada kelebihan bobot sedikit pun, apalagi gelambir lemak yang menggantung. Dean berbadan solid, yang membikin tegap dirinya adalah otot-otot yang terbentuk baik. Dia mungkin tidak bakal memenangkan kontes Mr. Universe dalam waktu dekat, tapi Sam mau tak mau mengakui bahwa postur Dean cukup indah dipandang dan efisien (itu pujian serius, lho karena datang dari sesama lelaki, adik sendiri pula).

Nah, itu menimbulkan satu pertanyaan menarik. Ke mana perginya makanan yang dikonsumsi Dean?

Dean Winchester bukan pemburu yang baik bila dia tidak menangkap ada orang yang mengobservasinya dengan intens. Mulanya dia membiarkan Sam, tapi kala adiknya itu tak juga mengalihkan mata darinya, Dean angkat suara.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Sam meringis lantaran sergahan Dean memberinya akses guna mengamati pemandangan dalam mulut kakaknya yang bagaikan lukisan abstrak.

"Kita harus memeriksakan kolesterolmu," Sam berujar.

Apa yang barusan terloncat dari mulut adiknya sama sekali tak dinyana oleh Dean sehingga dia cuma mampu mengeluarkan respons otomatis.

"Huh?"

"Kita perlu memeriksakan kadar kolesterolmu," ulang Sam kalem. "Ditambah tekanan darah dan kadar gula darah juga, kukira. Barangkali tes _treadmill_ pula," sambungnya.

Dean terbengong untuk beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya menemukan kata-kata lagi.

"Jadi terbukti, makan seperti sapi," balas Dean seraya menuding piring Sam yang sarat sayuran hijau dan tomat, "dapat membuat manusia mengidap sindrom sapi gila."

Sam menghela nafas. "Aku sungguh-sungguh. Kita perlu..."

"Maksudmu, kau," sela Dean. "Soalnya aku tidak mau." Dia meraup remah-remah tepung gorengan bawang dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Siapa tahu dari luar kau terlihat tidak apa-apa, tapi sebenarnya pembuluh darahmu sudah tersumbat macam saluran ledeng mampet," Sam berargumen. "Pernah dengar istilah bom waktu manusia?"

Dean mengibaskan tangan, mengirim beberapa keping remah ke muka Sam yang spontan mengernyit. "Aku merasa baik-baik saja," bantahnya.

"Tapi, Dean..."

"Aw, kamu khawatir padaku ya? Manis sekali kau, Sammy," cuap Dean dengan nada dan ekspresi seperti tengah berbicara pada bayi.

Sam memutar bola mata. "Itu, sih demi keselamatanku juga. Aku tidak mau jadi orang yang harus mengabarkan pada ayah bahwa putranya meninggal karena serangan jantung," tuturnya.

"Bung, umurku masih dua puluh enam," celetuk Dean. "Agak terlalu muda untuk penyakit itu, iya kan?"

"Sakit jantung koroner sekarang makin tak pandang usia, tahu. Apalagi kalau menilik pola makanmu yang seperti ini. Panganan yang masuk ke mulutmu kalau tidak berminyak, ya berlemak, belum lagi bahan pengawet dan gulanya. Itu semua tidak bagus buat kesehatan. Jadi, aku punya dasar logis untuk memintamu mengecek kondisi tubuhmu," urai Sam. Agak masygul campur geli dia menambahkan, "Jika di negara berkembang ada kasus kurang gizi, kamu itu kasusnya malah salah gizi."

Dean tak berapa mengindahkan kuliah adiknya, dia malah sibuk menjilati jari-jarinya.

Sudah menjadi adat Sam untuk menerabas terus sampai mencapai tujuan, laksana kendaraan lapis baja. Dia bertanya, "Pernah merasa sakit di daerah dada?"

"Kecuali habis dicengkeram hantu, tidak," jawab Dean enteng.

"Kalau pusing, tiba-tiba lemas, pegal-pegal atau susah bernafas?" kejar Sam.

Dean menyeringai. "Sekali lagi, selain baru berhadapan dengan makhluk supranatural yang entah kenapa punya hobi melempar kita ke segala penjuru mata angin, tidak."

"Dean, aku serius."

"Kau kira aku tidak?"

Si sulung Winchester meneguk kopinya yang hitam pekat mirip oli. Demi mendapati tatapan Sam masih tertuju lurus padanya, dia berucap, "Dan jangan mulai merepet tentang kecanduan kafein dan pengaruhnya bagi kebugaran dan sebagainya."

Sam mengangkat tangan. Berpolemik lawan Dean menyangkut perkara perkopian itu sama saja cari pusing sendiri.

"Kalau kamu masih ngotot hendak memaksaku periksa segala macam, mending kau ingat-ingat dulu, deh. Aku, kan baru dapat 'jantung' yang bisa dibilang anyar. Masa baru dipakai beberapa bulan sudah minta pensiun?" Dengan kata-kata itulah Dean memungkas perdebatan.

Sam tertegun mendengarnya. Memori tentang kejadian itu sampai kini masih sanggup membikin Sam bergidik. Masih nyata di ingatannya bagaimana dia menemukan kakaknya tergeletak sekarat di ruang bawah tanah nan gelap itu, kepanikan yang membuncah dan jam-jam menunggu di rumah sakit yang menyiksa. Bagaimana selama tiga hari penuh dia berkutat mencari jalan guna menyelamatkan nyawa Dean untuk kemudian berhasil, tapi bukannya tanpa meninggalkan luka batin yang mendalam dan menyisakan segebung pertanyaan tak terjawab.

Dean, pikir Sam mangkel, benar-benar tahu caranya menyetop laju perbalahan. Itu diperbuatnya dengan agak kejam, tapi efektif.

Melihat gurat-gurat emosi mentah di wajah adiknya, timbul sepercik penyesalan di hati Dean dan dia buru-buru berkata, "Yah, omong-omong, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba jadi cerewet soal santapan dan kesehatanku, sih?"

Sam mengedikkan bahu, mulai menusuki sehelai selada di piringnya dengan garpu. "Entahlah. Aku cuma penasaran, kukira. Kalau aku berani-berani makan seperti kamu..."

"Aku tahu," Dean mengernyih. "Dalam seminggu kau bisa kembali jadi si tambun Sammy."

"Jangan ingatkan aku," Sam mengerang.

Dean boleh saja gemar meledek adiknya dengan julukan segala macam, mengerjai Sam memakai aneka cara, tapi untuk yang satu ini dia agak menahan diri. Dia paham betul bahwa punya tubuh gemuk di usia dua belas tahun membuat Sam cukup trauma. Sampai sekarang, meski dia tak pernah menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, Sam amat takut jadi gendut lagi dan karenanya sangat menjaga asupan kalorinya. Sensitif, emo dan berdiet, batin Dean, mestinya nama panjang Sam adalah Samantha.

Sam menggelengkan kepala, mengusir kenangan buruk tentang bocah kutu buku gembil bermata hazel yang kerap diejek dan dipermainkan anak-anak satu kelas sampai kakaknya datang dan mengajarinya bertinju seperti malaikat pembalas dendam. Dia bergumam, kembali ke topik semula, "Yah... aku hanya ingin tahu. Ke mana larinya segala kalori dan lemak dan gula dan entah apa lagi dari semua makanan yang kaukonsumsi? Maksudku, kau menyalahi pepatah 'kamu adalah apa yang kaumakan'."

"Maksudmu, seharusnya aku jadi cowok gembrot sekarang?" tukas Dean.

"Dan penyakitan," celetuk Sam.

Dean mengangkat sebelah alis dan mendapat kedikan bahu dari Sam sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya," Dean berujar, dia mengetuk-ngetuk tepi meja dengan irama mars. "Kupikir aku perlu sedikit bersyukur karenanya."

"Yeah." Tapi pertanyaan itu, entah karena apa, tetap menggedor-gedor benak Sam dengan persisten.

Kakaknya tercenung sebentar, lalu mengajukan hipotesis. "Aku bekerja lebih keras darimu. Maksudku, dalam hal berburu. Kapan terakhir kali kamu menggali kuburan, huh?"

Apa kata orang-orang tentang Winchester bersaudara? Satunya otak, satunya otot?

"Soalnya kamu selalu kalah suit," tangkis Sam. "Tapi ujung-ujungnya aku selalu membantumu menyekop tanah juga, kan?"

Itu betul, Dean mengakui.

"Aku kira pekerjaan kita yang bikin tubuh tetap fit," terka Dean. Menghadapi makhluk-makhluk supranatural yang mesti dibasmi, yang lebih sering melawan dengan ganas ketimbang menyerah tanpa syarat, itu menguras energi dan membakar kalori, benar?

"Pekerjaan kita justru menyebabkan gaya hidup yang buruk," komentar Sam. Itu belum menyebut kehidupan yang jauh dari normal, tapi itu hal yang saat ini sedang tak ingin disenggol Sam walau pakai galah dari jarak tiga meter.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, dan menurutku, hubungan kausalmu terbalik."

"Mari kita dengar postulat Profesor Sammy," seloroh Dean.

"Fisik yang prima diperlukan untuk berburu, bukan sebaliknya." Sam memutar-mutar garpunya dan meneruskan, "Kalau dipikir, kerja sebagai pemburu aksinya cuma pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Kita lebih banyak riset, mewawancarai orang dan sebagainya ketimbang terlibat baku hantam, menyusup dan mengejar-ngejar sesuatu atau seseorang. Dan tentu saja, duduk di mobil berkendara berjam-jam ke seluruh pelosok negeri tidak bisa dibilang sebagai gerak tubuh aktif."

Itu ada unsur benarnya. Dean meringis. "Bagaimana dengan stres kerja? Katanya itu bisa bikin kurus," tanyanya asal bunyi.

"Memangnya kamu merasa stres jadi pemburu?"

Tidak sering, sih. Hanya pada saat Dean tak sanggup menyelamatkan semua orang, tapi itu pun lekas-lekas disapu ke bawah keset mentalnya dan ditekan kuat-kuat seperti mengepres cucian. Dean lazimnya menganggap berburu adalah kegiatan yang mengasyikkan. Profesi sekaligus hobi.

"Aku duga, ini tidak ada kaitan erat dengan berburu," sambung Sam.

"Oke, kita coret berburu dari daftar. Lalu apa?"

Sam tak segera menyahut. Dia memasukkan irisan tomat ke mulutnya dan memasang tampang berpikir yang agak menerawang.

"Mungkin aku punya kelainan yang membuatku tidak dapat mencerna lemak, jadi semuanya terbuang. Itu bisa saja, kan?" Dean mengajukan teori.

"Itu satu kemungkinan, meski aku tidak terlalu yakin mengenainya," balas Sam lambat-lambat. Sama seperti sangkaan bahwa kakaknya cacingan.

"Atau kamu hanya sukar menerima kenyataan bahwa aku diberkahi metabolisme yang menguntungkan," Dean tersenyum rada bangga. "Bisa makan sesukaku tanpa harus khawatir jadi gemuk dan tidak perlu olah raga."

Adiknya memutar bola mata. Dia tidak akan menganggap itu sebagai anugerah.

Dean menghabiskan kopinya, meminta pelayan mengisi ulang cangkirnya, kemudian berpaling pada Sam. "Ah, sudahlah. Buat apa kita panjang-lebar berkosong-kosong omong tentang itu? Kita sedang ada kasus, tahu."

Itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sam dan selanjutnya diskusi Winchester bersaudara sepenuhnya membahas tentang berbagai kemungkinan makhluk yang menyebabkan koma misterius pada beberapa wanita di kota kecil yang tengah mereka singgahi. Urusan kondisi fisik Dean yang tetap (relatif) bugar meski dijejali makanan sampah (sesuatu yang juga masih jadi misteri) pun terlupakan.

xox

"Yo, Sammy!"

Panggilan dari Dean itu membuat Sam mengangkat kepala dari segepok guntingan berita dari koran yang tengah ditekuninya.

"Apa?"

Sam seketika rada menyesal telah menjawab, sebab Dean menyambutnya dengan senyum miring di mukanya, tipe senyum setengah nyengir yang hanya berarti masalah atau sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Aku memecahkannya," cetus Dean, senyumnya nakalnya tak lekang, malah dilengkapi dengan alis terangkat jenaka.

"Apa? Kasusnya?" tanya Sam. Mudah-mudahan itu, harap Sam, karena dia sudah cukup pening mereka-reka diagnosis makhluk supranatural apa yang tengah mereka hadapi ini. Namun, tentu saja, mana pernah segalanya berjalan gampang buat Winchester bersaudara.

"Oh, bukan," Dean mengibaskan tangan. "Ini lain lagi. Lihat."

Dean menggeser komputer jinjing milik Sam yang sejak tadi dipakainya sampai adiknya dapat melihat apa yang terpampang di layar, yang membikin Dean demikian antusias.

"Dean! Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, jangan, kuulangi, jangan berani-berani membuka situs itu di komputerku. Situs brengsek itu punya hobi bikin komputerku membeku, tahu!" Sam berseru galak begitu matanya menangkap logo bertuliskan _Busty Asian Beauties_ lengkap dengan gambar-gambar perempuan bertubuh semlohei, berdada makmur nan minim busana terpajang.

Sam mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang, bersiap merampas kembali komputernya, tapi Dean lebih cepat dan tangkas menyelamatkan si komputer dari jangkauan adiknya.

"Whoa! Kalau kau bisa singkirkan tangan orangutanmu sebentar, maka kamu akan tahu kenapa aku buka situs ini," kelit Dean.

Sam menyipitkan mata. "Memangnya kurang jelas apa tujuanmu merambah situs begituan?"

"Dengarkan dulu, oke," Dean berkata, mencoba mengimitasi tatapan anak anjing memelas khas Sam.

"Kau punya lima menit. Mulai dari sekarang," putus Sam jengkel, tangannya terlipat dengan tampang disetel cemberut.

"Baiklah, tuan kolot," Dean meletakkan kembali komputer di atas meja. "Kau tahu, kadang artikel di majalah-majalah dewasa seperti _Busty Asian Beauties_ ada juga yang bagus. Maksudku, yang benar-benar informatif," dia memulai.

"Oh yeah," cemooh Sam, mulutnya membentuk seringai skeptis.

Tak terpengaruh, Dean meneruskan, "Tempo hari, kan kita membicarakan soal kenapa aku tidak jadi bola mentega padahal katamu semua makananku kalau tidak berlemak, ya berminyak, penuh kalori dan dalam porsi besar pula. Belum lagi memasukkan faktor gaya hidup pemburu yang kurang sehat."

Sam mengerutkan kening. Dia samar-samar ingat percakapan itu. "Lalu?"

"Nah," Dean melambai ke arah halaman situs yang masih terbuka dengan seronoknya di komputer Sam, "kukira inilah jawabannya."

Melihat Sam melirik dengan ogah-ogahan ke layar komputernya, Dean menyerocos, "Begini, ada seorang model dan aktris dari New York City, namanya Kerry McCloskey. Lihat, tuh fotonya. Hei, ke mana matamu? Jangan malu-malu. Ya, cewek seksi yang itu. Berapa menurutmu ukuran vitalnya, huh? Mau main tebak-tebakan? Kita pertaruhkan bir terakhir di kerat."

Jawabannya adalah sorot mata geram Sam yang mencorong.

"Kukira tidak. Oke. Kerry menulis buku yang diberi titel 'Ultimate Sex Diet'," Dean berujar.

"Uh-huh."

Tak mengacuhkan nada sinis adiknya, ocehan Dean jalan terus. "Ceritanya, enam bulan setelah bertunangan bobotnya turun 23 pon gara-gara sering bergulat di ranjang dengan tunangan tercinta," Dean mendesah, "pria beruntung. Si Kerry ini juga bilang bahwa dia merasa lebih bahagia karena seks bikin suasana hati jadi bagus. Kian banyak beraktivitas seksual, endorfin, itu zat kimia yang menimbulkan perasaan senang, makin banyak dilepaskan. Kedengarannya berguna untukmu, kan."

"Apa..."

Dean memotong. "Nah, pendapat Kerry bahwa seks adalah bentuk latihan fisik yang baik diamini oleh..." Dean membaca nama yang tertera dalam artikel itu, "Laura Berman, PhD, LCSW, dari Feinberg School of Medicine of Northwestern University, Chicago. Tuh, pendapat seorang doktor untuk memuaskan hasrat pedantikmu. Menurut Laura, seks meningkatkan detak jantung, meskipun yang dilakukan aktivitas seksual yang standar alias tidak neko-neko. Dan coba dengar bagian bagusnya, seks dengan melakukan variasi posisi dan aktif bergerak adalah olahraga yang sangat ampuh. Aku tidak bisa lebih setuju tentang itu."

Sampai di sini Dean terlihat sumringah dan Sam mau tak mau tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Teruskan."

"Seks merupakan aktivitas kardiovaskular yang bagus. Itu artinya seperti senam jantung, kan? Seks juga punya banyak manfaat bagi kesehatan." Dean memindai baris-baris di layar dengan cepat. "Riset menunjukkan bahwa pria yang mencapai klimaks dua kali atau lebih seminggu hidup lebih lama."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau harus tanya pada orang-orang di Cardiff University... di Wales sana," sahut Dean. Seakan tadi tak diinterupsi, dia melanjutkan, "Menurut artikel ini, bercinta sekali atau dua kali seminggu memperkuat daya tahan tubuh. Nah, kita bisa menghemat biaya rumah sakit dan jatah asuransi. Lalu, seks menurunkan resikonya kanker payudara pada pria. Yang benar saja," Dean menggaruk kepala, mengirim tatapan tak percaya pada adiknya.

"Itu bisa terjadi, kau tahu, meski jarang," Sam menimpali.

Dean mengernyit, buru-buru mengusir imaji kanker payudara pria dari otaknya. Perhatiannya kembali pada artikel yang cukup panjang itu.

"Oke. Terserah. Di sini disebutkan, studi pada pria-pria gaek menunjukkan mereka yang punya kehidupan seks lebih heboh terlihat lebih muda. Berarti tua-tua juga sanggup memikat cewek muda, prospek yang menyenangkan." Mimik Dean mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda berkhayal ke Timbuktu dan Sam membuyarkan itu dengan menumbuk bahunya.

Memangnya kita akan hidup selama itu, Sam bertanya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu, rata-rata kalori yang dibakar dengan berhubungan seksual antara 150-250 kalori per setengah jam. Itu hebat, bukan?" Jemari Dean menulis angka-angka di udara, mengkalkukasi sesuatu yang Sam tidak ingin tahu apa. "Oh, dan direkomendasikan berhubungan seksual tiga sampai lima kali seminggu, waktunya terserah kita. Saran terbaik yang pernah kudengar. Kau tahu pepatah 'kalau punya harus digunakan'?"

"Whoa," cuma itu komentar Sam.

"Satu lagi," Dean menyeringai badung, "seks itu satu-satunya bentuk olahraga yang tidak akan membosankan."

Sam mendengus. "Ada benarnya juga, sih kalau dipandang dari segi itu," akunya.

"Tentu saja. Kita harus simpan artikel ini," Dean melakukan itu di bawah tatapan adiknya yang bertekad akan segera menghapusnya secepat dia bisa.

"Kenapa aku punya firasat bahwa kamu akan menjadikan ini sebagai justifikasi atas segala aktivitas ekstrakurikulermu dengan cewek-cewek itu?"

"Hm, malah mungkin perlu lebih digiatkan," seringai Dean mengembang. "Kamu baca sendiri, mengingat manfaatnya yang begitu bagus untuk kesehatan dan semua itu."

Sam meringis mendengarnya. Namun, kalau tidak begitu bukan Dean Winchester namanya, batinnya.

"Dan kau tahu," kata Dean, "energi itu tidak dapat diciptakan dan tak bisa pula dimusnahkan. Energi cuma dapat berubah dari satu bentuk ke bentuk yang lain."

Sam agak kagum mendengar kakaknya menyitir hukum kekekalan energi, tapi kalau diingat-ingat, Dean memang selalu dapat nilai bagus di sekolah untuk pelajaran sains.

"Aku terkesan," cetus Sam. "Tapi apa maksudnya?"

"Nah, aku pernah menemukan artikel yang menyebutkan bahwa energi yang dihasilkan orang yang berhubungan seksual cukup besar untuk menghidupkan beberapa peralatan elektronik," terang Dean, mukanya membentuk raut yang lazim mendahului letupan ide-ide sablengnya. "Coba bayangkan kalau..."

"Jangan katakan," cegah Sam.

"...bisa dibikin pembangkit listrik tenaga seks." Ajaib, tapi Dean terlihat bangga dengan itu dan sama sekali tak meniatkannya sebagai guyon.

Sam menepuk jidatnya, tak tahu harus tertawa atau tercengang.

"Cuma kamu, Dean," dia menggumam. "Cuma kamu."

"Jadi, Dik," Dean pasang roman konspiratif yang otomatis membuat Sam merasa dingin seperti kalau sedang berada di tempat berhantu.

"Yeah?" Silabel itu keluar dari mulut Sam dengan nada waspada siaga satu.

"Tinggalkan semua riset itu dan ayo tetirah ke bar," Dean mengedipkan mata. "Kita perlu mencarikanmu cewek."

SELESAI


End file.
